A Change of Mind
by Persona Ohnlyne
Summary: A new visitor drops in on the Tendos. A fic featuring Kasumi. FINISHED


A Change of Mind.  
A FanFict by Persona.  
  
All Ranma 1/2 characters are a copyright of Rumiko Takahashi, and are used without permission, I don't intend to gain any money, so please don't sue me.  
  
Plot: A strange, near death person falls on the Tendous, literally, and he carries an incredible secret.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not from USA, nor any other country that speaks english, my english could be better, but I still know enough to write a story. Hope you like it.  
  
****  
  
A CHANGE OF MIND  
  
A FANFICT BY PERSONA  
  
BASED IN THE CHARACTERS OF RANMA 1/2  
  
****  
  
CHAPTER 1:  
  
It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon in Nerima. Kasumi was outside, sweeping the entrance, Nabiki was counting her Yen bills in her bedroom, Genma and Soun were playing shogi in the dining room, like always. And Ranma and Akane were sparring in the dojo.  
Yes, this looked like a normal day, no crazy fiancŽs to try and force Ranma into marring them, no eternally lost boys came to challenge Ranma for a duel.  
Yes, everything was just great, but it didn't last long.  
"Oh my." Kasumi said as she looked up, a young boy came falling down, he looked pretty bad, bruises all over his body, and the orange gi he was wearing was dirty and ripped in many places.  
"Kasumi! What was that?"  
Akane said as she and Ranma came out of the dojo, when they heard the crashing noise the boy made when he fell right next to Kasumi, who just stared at him.  
"I don't know ... this boy just fell from ... somewhere ... and he looks like he fought an army all by himself."  
"He did."  
By now everybody in the house was outside to look at the newcomer, and everybody turned their heads when they heard the strange voice.  
A man in a black ninja suit was right in front of them, about ten or fifteen guys were next and behind him, all off them were wearing ninja outfits, but he was the only one wearing black, the others wore brown, suits. The man in black looked like the leader.  
"Who are you!?"  
Ranma said with a very determined voice as he assumed a battle ready stance.  
"We are the ones who did that to him." The black dressed ninja, said while he pointed at the boy.  
"We beat the crap out of him, and we just want to check if he's dead. Don't interfere or we'll attack you too."  
"No way!"  
Ranma jumped in front of the black ninja, he didn't know who he was, he didn't know who the beat up guy was, but he knew that when a bunch of ninjas came and said that they beat the crap out of a half dead looking guy, he had to step over. It was unfair.  
"Well ... well ... well ... we have a hero here guys. Get him!"  
The black ninja said this and four of the other ninjas behind him jumped and attacked Ranma.  
"You'll regret that." Ranma said and jumped into action, his quick reflexes made him avoid every attack from the ninjas, and after avoiding all of the attacks, he realized it was his turn, with a high speed kicking attack he dispatched all four of them, he fell on the floor with a stand. The four ninjas fell on his faces, right in front of the black dressed ninja.  
"You are good ... we'll come back!" He made a signal with his hand and four other ninjas picked up the unconscious ones, then they jumped from rooftop to rooftop.  
"You better NOT come back, if you know what's good for ya!"  
Ranma said at the air, then he turned back.  
"Well done son." Genma said. "Yeah? Well, I didn't saw you help."  
"I was ... hum ... you have to learn to deal with your enemies yourself ... so you can become a true martial artist." "Yeah, right ... how is he Kasumi?" Ranma said while looking at the teenage boy that was lying on the floor.  
"He doesn't look good ... we better take him inside."  
  
A few hours later.  
The boy was taken into the house into one of the empty guest room, Kasumi volunteered to stay next to him if he regained counciousness, Ranma was outside, doing some katas. "Yeah. They better NOT come back." He said out loud.  
Suddenly, the black ninja reappeared before him, Ranma was surprised, but he assumed his battle ready stance. Soon Akane joined Ranma, she was wearing her gi. "You are back! And you are alone this time." Ranma said.  
"I don't need anybody to deal with you."  
"Hmm ... you sound very confident."  
"You will regret the day you crossed before the plans of the Scorpion Ninja Clan."  
"So that's were you come from ... well, sorry but never heard of it."  
"You will soon."  
The ninja assumed a battle ready stance himself, Ranma and Akane were waiting for him to make the first move. He did, but none of them expected it.  
The ninja throwed a small white ball on the ground, and a thick smoke cloud covered him.  
"He's getting away! I'm not gonna let him this time!"  
Ranma was right, the smoke cloud was a distraction, the ninja used it to run away again. Ranma saw him, and ran after him jumping from rooftop to rooftop.  
"Ranma ... you jerk! Wait for me!" Akane said as she also jumped from rooftop to rooftop following Ranma and the black ninja.  
  
In the guest room things were not looking good, the boy seemed worst by the minute, and Kasumi didn't know what to do. She had called Dr. Tofu, but he was very busy with some other patients, and he could not come until another half hour, the boy lying next to her may not have that long.  
Suddenly, the boy opened his eyes.  
"Where ... am ... I ...?"  
He said with a very tired voice.  
"Shh ... don't talk ... save your strength." Kasumi told him.  
"Did a bunch of ninjas ... came to ... look for me?"  
"Yes ... but my sister and her fiancŽ went out after them, I jus saw them out the window." Kasumi said trying to comfort the badly injured guest.  
"They are in great danger ... I got to help them ... cough!"  
The boy tried to get up, but he fell on his back.  
"Now ... you are very badly injured ... if you don't rest you may ..."  
Kasumi didn't want to say it, but she didn't need to, the boy knew what she meant.  
"I ... I need you help."  
"My help?" Kasumi looked confused, in what way could she help him?  
The boy stretched his hand out.  
"Give me your hand." He said to Kasumi.  
Kasumi gave him her hand, she still didn't understand what was going on. "What are you doing?"  
"Don't worry ... I have done this before ... but this is the first time I do this with a living person ... or a girl ..."  
"What do you mean?"  
Kasumi didn't get her answer, suddenly the boy was shining with a bright, white light. The light then covered the whole room.  
  
Ranma and Akane were in BIG trouble, the ninja wasn't running away. He lead them into a trap, now they were back to back, in a dark alley, surrounded by about twenty or thirty ninjas dressed in brown.  
"Look what you got us into!" Akane said.  
"Look ... I said I'm sorry ... but you were the one that followed me!"  
"I was trying to help!"  
"This is not a good time to begin an argument, we have a nasty situation here."  
Ranma was right, ten more ninjas joined the rest. This was looking bad.  
One of the ninjas jumped and started the attack, he was aiming for Akane's head. But he was stopped in mid air by a flying kick, from somebody that neither Ranma nor Akane expected. It was Kasumi.  
"K ... Kasumi? It's that you?" Akane muttered, Ranma turned around and was surprised when he also saw Kasumi. She was wearing a white gi, with a blue cloth belt, no shoes, Ranma and Akane recognized that gi from being one of the many that Kasumi makes, and sells, for the students of the dojo.  
"I don't know who you are. But you are going to regret that!" The ninja that Kasumi kicked was getting up, looking very angry, and tried to attack Kasumi again. Kasumi just dodged him, and elbowed him on the back of the head. He fell on the floor unconscious.  
The other ninjas looked stunned, that new girl was pretty strong, but she didn't look like a warrior.  
"I see ... so that body died after all he? Am I right Takeru?" One of the ninjas said.  
Kasumi turned, fury in her eyes, she rushed at the ninjas and attacked them, one by one, they dropped to the floor.  
Ranma and Akane could not believe their eyes. Kasumi was fighting, not only that, she was doing it REALLY good, so good that in a few minutes all of the ninjas were on the ground. When she was finished, Kasumi turned her head a few times to make sure none of the ninjas were left. After she was sure of it, she dropped her guard, and with a smile she walked towards Ranma and Akane.  
"Are you ok?" Kasumi asked the two.  
"K ... Kasumi? It's that really you?" Akane managed to say.  
"Well, yes ... but I'm not alone ... It's hard to explain ... let's go back home, and Takeru can explain everything to you."  
"Who's Takeru?" Ranma asked with a dry voice, still trying to recover from the shock of seeing Kasumi fight.  
"You'll know later, now, let's go."  
  
The three of them leaved the place. But none of them noticed a black ninja looking at them from a corner.  
"So Takeru Hattori leaved that body."  
  
CHAPTER 2:  
  
(Author's note: From now on, if Kasumi and Takeru speak inside they mind, I will write it between this lines \xxx\)  
  
Kasumi was kneeling down in the dojo, hands on her laps, Ranma and Akane in front of her. Kasumi had something really important to say, and she didn't know how to tell her father or anybody else. So since Ranma and Akane saw her, she was going to tell them just how she was able to fight like that.  
"It's hard to explain." Kasumi began.  
"Well ... try." Ranma answered.  
"Well ... Takeru? Can you help me?" Kasumi looked like if she was talking to herself.  
\I told you that you don't need to speak out loud to talk to me.\ A voice in her head answered her.  
\Sorry ... but I would fell better if you talk to them also.\ Now the voice was Kasumi's.  
\Ok.\  
"Allow me to introduce myself, I'm the boy you saved, my name is Takeru Hattori, and I'm 18 years old." Kasumi answered, her voice sounded like always, but it wasn't Kasumi who spoke.  
"You what!? How can that be?"  
"Kasumi allowed me to use her body ... my other body was dying and I couldn't use it anymore."  
"What do you mean?" That was Ranma.  
"The ninjas you fought with are the Scorpion Ninja Clan, they have existed for centuries, working in the shadows, now they are looking for the body changing spell."  
"What's that?" Akane asked.  
"It's a special magic spell, when you do it, you can enter somebody's body and use it as you please."  
"Was that the thing you did to my sister?"  
"Well ... yes but ..."  
"You creep!"  
Takeru/Kasumi couldn't finish, Akane launched a punch at her face, with light-speed reflexes Takeru stopped the punch with one hand.  
"Akane ... now ... calm down and let Takeru finish." Now it was Kasumi speaking.  
"Huh?" Akane heard her sister, and calmed down.  
"This began about two years ago. I'm the last of a line of warrior-magician family, it was my family that created the body changing spell, and I'm also the only living person that knows it. The Scorpion Ninja Clan are trying to get it to control governments, all they have to do is to use it on some presidents and, well you can figure it out."  
"I see ... I suppose that it's the only spell you know." Ranma answered.  
"Yeah ... I always liked to fight more than to learn magic, but that spell it's a family trade secret so every member has to learn it, there aren't even copies of it written down in any book. But how did you know?"  
"When you fought those ninjas, you didn't use any kind of magic, I just assumed it." Ranma answered, a smile on his face.  
"You are very observant." Takeru answered.  
"Well, now we know why those ninjas were after you ... but why did you do that to my sister?" Akane said, still a little angry.  
"Don't worry Akane, it was a mutual agreement." That was Kasumi.  
"It began, like I said, two years ago," Now, even though she sounded like Kasumi, Ranma and Akane knew that it was Takeru speaking. "The Scorpion Ninja Clan had captured me, and they held me captive until I told them how to use the body changing spell. I refused of course, and decided that I had to escape. One day, when my jailer went into my cell to check on me, I jumped on him from the ceiling, and I killed him with a quick punch on the head. Then I used the body changing spell and used his body to escape. When they found my now empty body in my cell, it was too late, I have been escaping from them ever since, and trying to get my own body back, but I never could. This morning they assaulted me, and beat me up until I was almost dead, that's when I dropped in your garden, and you know the rest."  
"I see ... so if you use the spell on somebody who's dead but the body it's not badly injured you can use the spell and change bodies." Ranma said, trying to understand.  
Takeru/Kasumi nodded.  
"That way you will have complete control of the body. But what happens when you use it in somebody who's alive?"  
"Well ... in those cases both, the real owner of the body, and the spell caster, will share control of the body, we both can speak out loud, and stuff like that, we can also talk with each other in the inside of our sheared mind."  
"I see." Ranma said.  
"May I speak with my sister?" Akane said.  
"Why Akane ... I had always been here, what one sees the other sees, what one hears the other hears. You can talk to me when you want." That was Kasumi.  
"Well ... just WHY did you let that boy into your body? I mean ... you two aren't even the same gender!"  
"Akane ... if I didn't let him, he would have died, I just couldn't let that happen, and I also want to help him ... It's just for a couple of days, he's trying to get his real body back. With your help I'm sure he'll be able to get it back in no time."  
"Well ... I guess so." Akane answered, understanding just part of what her sister meant.  
Suddenly Kasumi stood up, and waked into the house.  
"Were are you going?" Akane asked.  
"Takeru just fought with nearly fifty ninjas ... he worked quite a sweat ... I'm going to take a bath." Kasumi replied.  
"WHAT! With a man looking at you!?" Akane yelled.  
"Well, what do you suggest ... that I should stop taking baths?"  
Akane tough for a while, seeing no way to answer that she just resigned and went into the house, Ranma followed.  
  
Kasumi went into the bath room, she was in the changing room, getting undressed. Inside her head was a lot of activity, she and Takeru were having a mind conversation.  
\Takeru! Wach out what you think!\  
\I'm sorry Kasumi ... I told you ... It's the first time I enter a girl's body ... It's very difficult for me as it is.\  
\I know, but for both our sakes, we have to work on a way to do this.\  
\I guess I can sleep while you take a bath.\  
\You can do that?\  
\Oh yes. While one mind sleeps the other can stay awake. But there is a problem, I don't feel like sleeping ... and you being undressed doesn't help.\  
\That figures ... well I can't stay all sweated up. Let's just try it ... ok?\  
\Ok.\  
Kasumi entered the bath room, she took one of the plastic stools and sat down, she filled a little bucket with water and dosed herself, then she grabbed the soap.  
\Ok ... I'm going to begin now ... try to stay cool.\  
\Don't worry.\  
Kasumi began cleaning herself, this was hard for Takeru, even more harder when Kasumi soaped her breasts.  
With the cleaning part over, Kasumi filled the tub with hot water, and entered the tub when it was full. Now all she did was relaxing, and mind talking to Takeru.  
\Well Takeru ... that wasn't so bad, now was it?.\  
\Yeah ... kind of ... I'm sorry I used your body without asking first.\  
\It's ok, you had your reasons, besides, now I know what you went trough, and I want to help.\  
\Thank you.\  
\So tell me more about this ... you said that one can be asleep and the other can stay awake?\  
\Yes ... It's the mind that sleeps, if one of us it's asleep, the other can stay awake if he wants.\  
\What happens when we are both asleep?\  
\From what I know ... we will share dreams.\  
\That will be interesting.\  
\Yeah ... I think.\  
\What are you going to do about those ninjas? How are you going to find them?\  
\They saw me ... you ... whatever ... when we fought them ... they saw my family style ... I'm sure they figured out that my old body died and that I had to use another ... they must know that now I'm in you.\  
\What does that mean?\  
\I won't need to go after them ... They are coming to get me.\  
\Oh my. I hope nothing happens to my family.\  
\Kasumi ... I promise that I won't let anything happen to them ... not while I'm here.\  
\Thank you Takeru.\  
Kasumi got out of the tub and dried herself with a towel, then she entered the changing room and slid into one of her regular dresses.  
\Kasumi ... I can't fight with this.\  
\Well I'm not going to wear a gi all the time, besides dad will be suspicious.\  
\We should tell him ... and your other sister too ... I mean ... it's very weird.\  
\I know ...\ Kasumi sighted. \Alright ... we'll tell them at dinner. Diner! I should begin preparing it.\  
\You can do that by yourself ... I'm not a good cook.\  
Kasumi giggled. \Don't worry.\  
  
Kasumi stepped downstairs and entered the kitchen, she put on her apron, and began chopping some vegetables. Akane entered while she was finishing with a carrot and was beginning with some lettuce.  
"Kasumi ... are you ok?"  
Kasumi didn't turn, she was still chopping the lettuce, but she answered her sister.  
"Why do you ask that Akane? You mean the bath?"  
"Yeah ... I mean ... well ..."  
"Hey ... I may be using your sister's body, but I'm not a pervert ... it was pretty hard to me too." Kasumi answered, but Akane knew that it was Takeru.  
"Yes Takeru ... sorry ... I know that my sister wouldn't have let you use her body if she didn't trust you."  
"Akane," now it was Kasumi speaking, "Takeru and I have decided to tell the whole family about it at dinner, would you and Ranma help us at that?"  
"Alright Kasumi ... after all we do owe you one."  
"It wasn't me fighting you know. It was Takeru at the moment."  
"Yes ... sorry Takeru ... don't worry we'll help you."  
"Thank you Akane." Kasumi said, with a smile.  
"Yeah, thanks!" Kasumi said again, but it was Takeru.  
  
Dinner was ready, all the Tendous and both the Saotomes were knelled down at the table, Akane and Ranma were waiting for Kasumi to break the news on the rest, it wasn't easy. Just how do you tell your family that a warrior's mind is inside you and that he's going to use your body to fight an army of ninjas who's goal is to conquer the world? No, it wasn't easy.  
\Do you want to tell them ... or do you want me to drop the news on them.\ Takeru spoke into Kasumi's mind.  
\No, it'll be better if I tell them.\ Kasumi answered.  
"Dad ... Nabiki ... Mr. Saotome ... you remember what happened today? The boy that fell and all that." Kasumi said while she was putting down her chopsticks.  
"Yes Kasumi, the poor kid didn't make it ... such a pity." Soun answered.  
"Yes ... and I remember seeing you leave the house with a gi. How do you explain that Kasumi?" Nabiki said, surprising everybody.  
"You saw me? Well ... then it'll be easier to explain ... what happened was ......"  
  
Kasumi told everybody what happened. After the story was over Soun had a face faulted expression. Nabiki was surprised, something not very usual in her.  
"You mean that a boy's mind is inside your's?" Nabiki asked.  
Kasumi just nodded.  
"And that the boy is a fully trained martial artist?" Nabiki asked again.  
Kasumi just nodded.  
"It's a joke. Right?"  
"No Nabiki, I'm afraid it's true ... I saw her ... him fight with those ninjas." Akane told her sister.  
"WHY!!!" Soun broke down. "WHY DID THIS HAD TO HAPPEN TO MY DAUGHTER!!??"  
"Dad ... it's only for a few days ... and we have to help Takeru ... what was I supposed to do? Let him die?" Kasumi answered. Soun just continued with his crying.  
"Well, I'll still don't believe it." Nabiki said.  
"Nabiki, what can I do for you to believe me?"  
"Prove that there's a warrior inside you ... break the table in half."  
"Piece of cake." Takeru answered using Kasumi's mouth.  
"Wha ..." Nabiki couldn't finish, in just one second, Kasumi ... or Takeru whatever way you want to see it, raised a hand and smashed the table, cutting it in half.  
"There ... now do you believe Kasumi?" Takeru asked.  
"Kasumi! You broke the table in half!" Nabiki said.  
"Well ... you said to do so." Now it was Kasumi speaking. "Besides, it wasn't me, it was Takeru."  
"Well I just didn't know you would actually do it!" Nabiki said.  
Akane sighted. This is going to be a long week, she tough.  
  
A few hours later, everybody retired to his or her rooms to sleep. Soun had calmed down, and Nabiki was now her usual calculating self. Genma just didn't care what happened, so he was fine. Kasumi was wearing her pajamas, and laid on her bed.  
\Are you going to sleep Takeru?\  
\No ... maybe later ... you sleep I'll stay awake and keep guard.\  
\Alright ... but I'll have to warn you ... I wake up really early.\  
\Well ... don't wake me up then ... remember ... one of us can stay awake while the other is asleep.\  
\Good night Takeru.\  
\Good night Kasumi.\  
For the next few hours Kasumi's mind was asleep while Takeru's was alert for any possible attack of the ninjas, after one in the morning he knew they weren't going to attack and he went to sleep as well.  
  
CHAPTER 3:  
  
Kasumi woke up, and stretched.  
"I wonder if Takeru's awake." She said out loud.  
\Takeru? Are you awake?\ She said inside her mind.  
\Zzzzzzz...\  
"Guess not, well, it's ok. I'll better get changed and begin with breakfast." Kasumi said this as she dressed up and went downstairs, nobody else was awake, except for Ranma who was doing some katas in the dojo.  
"Good moring Ranma." Kasumi said as she passed by. Ranma stopped and turned to face her.  
"Good morning Kasumi ... humm I was wondering ... could I and Takeru ..." Kasumi knew what Ranma wanted, he saw Takeru fight, and he was good. And Ranma loved to spar with strong persons. She smiled and answered.  
"I'm sorry Ranma, but Takeru's asleep right now ... besides I don't think that you would like to fight him ... he is using my body after all."  
Ranma knew what Kasumi meant, even if he wanted to, he could never bare himself to hit Kasumi, even if she wasn't Kasumi.  
"Alright Kasumi ... how much till breakfast time?"  
"Hmm, it'll be ready in about half an hour."  
Kasumi said this and leaved the dojo to go to the house, she was about to go inside when she saw herself surrounded by brown ninjas of the Scorpion Ninja Clan.  
"We got you now Takeru!" Said one of them.  
"Yeah! Give up now and we won't hurt you!" Said another.  
\Takeru! Takeru! They are here! And they surrounded us! Wake up!\ Kasumi mind talked with Takeru.  
\Zzzz ... hu ... mom I don't want to go to school today ... zzzzzz.\  
\Takeru! I'm serious! Takeru!\  
It was no use, Takeru had stayed awake for too long and he was very asleep.  
"It seems like he's not going to attack us. Very well, now we got you!"  
"No way!" Ranma was standing in front of the dojo, arms crossed, looking very determined. Kasumi gave a sight of relief, now she didn't depend on Takeru waking up.  
"It's the boy from yesterday! Let's get him!" One of the ninjas said as he jumped towards Ranma. Ranma just slid to a side and the ninja crashed in the dojo wall.  
"Very good. I don't need to defeat you. You'll defeat yourself." Ranma said in a mocking tone. This only pissed the other ninjas off.  
"Get him!!" Said one, and every ninja jumped towards Ranma. Ranma dodged them and hit when he had the chance, but there were too many of them, and they were slowly entering his defenses, he didn't know how much longer he could hold on.  
\TAKERU! WAKE UP IN THIS INSTANT! RANMA IS IN TROUBLE!!\  
\Humm ... alright ... YAWN ... I'm up ... I'm up ... were's the fire.\  
\Takeru!? Finally! Ranma is fighting those ninjas, but I don't think he'll hold for much longer.\  
\Fine ... leave it to me ... hu?\  
\What's wrong?\  
\Well ... you are using a dress ... and if I fight in this it might get dirty, or scrached ... and if I jump and stuff like that ... your underwear would show.\  
\I don't care about that now! Help Ranma!\  
\Alright then! Let's go!\  
Ranma wasn't having a good time, he had beaten about six or seven ninjas, but for every one he beaten, two more came to fight. If he didn't think about something, fast, he was going to lose.  
Then Kasumi came flying with a kick, Ranma knew that it wasn't Kasumi, it was Takeru. The kick knocked another ninja, and when she/he landed, Takeru/Kasumi took a battle ready stance.  
"So Takeru, you decided to fight." Said one of the ninjas.  
"Yeah ... and I'm gonna beat you to the next century!"  
The fight began to be better for Ranma's and Kasumi's side, both of them watched each other backs, and after a few minutes it was all over, the few ninjas that were still standing, picked up the ones that were beaten, and ran away.  
"Are you ok Ranma?" Kasumi took over again.  
"Yeah ... say thank you to Takeru for me."  
"I can hear you." Kasumi answered, but Takeru was the speaker.  
"Yes ... sorry. Kasumi ... you were going to make breakfast, right?"  
"Oh, yes. I'll be going."  
Kasumi leaved for the kitchen.  
\Thank you Takeru.\  
\You don't have to thank me. I told you that I will protect your family and friends as long as I were using your body.\  
\I know ... but I woke you up and it wasn't very polite, I'm sorry for that.\  
\Hey. It was a crisis. If you hadn't do that, who knows what would have happened.\  
\It still was rude of me.\  
\Alright, alright, if it makes you fell better, apology accepted.\  
\Thank you ... if you are tired you can sleep again.\  
\No, it's ok, I'm a martial artist, I don't need to sleep that much.\  
Kasumi entered the kitchen and put on her apron. After that she began making breakfast.  
\Kasumi ... I have to do something, they know I'm here, and they know I'm in your body, if this goes on any longer, somebody could end up really hurt. They will not stop until they get me.\  
\I understand ... I'm willing to go, but were?\  
\Good question, they always have a base in every city, we just have to find it in Nerima. I'm guessing that the safer way would be to follow one of them when they come back.\  
  
Meanwhile, at some place in Nerima, one of the brown dressed ninjas is reporting how they were defeated by Ranma and Kasumi/Takeru.  
"Master Godai ... we were defeated."  
"What? I know Takeru is good, but how can he be so strong into a girl's body!?"  
"Even though he is weaker in that body, he is faster, and is harder for us to defeat someone fast than someone strong."  
"I don't want anymore excuses! Just get her ... him, here! By any means possible!"  
"Yes Master Godai ... hum ... one more thing sir ... when we fought against him, we noticed something strange."  
"Yes? Well ... what is it?"  
"At first he didn't fight, and seemed like he was scared ... but then he jumped and beat us."  
"You mean..."  
"Yes, it seems that Takeru occupied a body that was still alive, and it also seems like the real owner of the body, the girl, has no idea of any martial art whatsoever."  
"Interesting, alright, you may leave. I will inform you when you'll have another mission."  
"By your leave, Master Godai."  
Now the black ninja, that we know now that he's name is Godai, is alone in the dark room.  
So that fool occupied a living body, that flaw shall be his undoing, he tough. And then he planned in a perfect way to capture him.  
  
CHAPTER 4:  
  
\Do you do ALL the cleaning and cooking here?\  
\Well ... yes Takeru, I told you so.\  
Kasumi was sweeping the floor of the hallway, while she and Takeru were mind talking.  
\Hum ... Kasumi.\  
\Yes, what is it?\  
\Hum, the whole day we have been doing everything that you wanted ... I know that it's your body but ... when can I do something?\  
\Oh, I'm sorry, you are right. I didn't realize that doing only cooking and cleaning would be boring for you. Well, after I finish with this, we can do whatever you want.\  
\Hey, Thanks!\  
\Don't mention it, it's my pleasure.\  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Kasumi was in her room, getting changed in the same battle gi she wore last time.  
\So, what do you want to do first? By the looks of it, it's something related with martial arts.\  
\Exactly, I'm going to the dojo and train for a while. If you don't mind.\  
\Oh, no, go right ahead, I told you that now we can do what you want.\  
\Thank you.\  
  
Kasumi left her room, and went to the dojo, Akane was already there, sparring with Ranma. Both of them stopped when they saw Kasumi in a gi, they saw her the other day, but seeing Kasumi dressed like that was something hard to get used to.  
"Hi Kasumi." Akane said.  
"Takeru ... Kasumi can hear you but right now she's letting me take over."  
"Sorry, so ... Takeru ... what do you want to do?"  
"Oh, don't mind me, I'm just here for some training, you two just continue with what you were doing."  
With that, Takeru/Kasumi began throwing some kicks and punches at the air, Akane and Ranma weren't sparring anymore, both of them stared at the girl in front of them, Takeru/Kasumi noticed this and stopped.  
"Is there something wrong?" Takeru said.  
"No ... it's just that ... well ... I know that it's not Kasumi who's doing that ... but its hard to get used to see her doing that sort of thing ... I mean, she hasn't taken a martial arts lesson in her life." Akane said.  
"Akane I know that it's weird for you, but you two staring like that it's making Takeru uncomfortable. He has been all day with me, sweeping and making breakfast and lunch, we have been doing everything that I wanted, and it would be rude of me not to let him do something that he likes." Now it was Kasumi speaking.  
"Hai ... sorry Kasumi ... Takeru please go on, I promise I won't look at you like that."  
"Yeah, don't worry about it, I'm just sorry I can't fight with you, I might get Kasumi's body hurt."  
Takeru/Kasumi just smiled and continued with his/her training, Ranma and Akane began with the spar again.  
  
None of the three noticed the ninjas outside the dojo, surrounding the Tendou household in every rooftop.  
"There he is ... in that dojo. Proceed as Master Godai planned." Said one of them. The others nodded in agreement.  
  
In the Tendou dojo, suddenly Akane, Ranma and Takeru/Kasumi were covered by a thick smoke cloud.  
"Cough ... what's going on ..." Ranma said while he shielded his eyes.  
"I don't kno ... *humf*" Akane's words were suddenly stopped. Nobody could see what was going on.  
\Takeru ... what's happening? What's all this smoke?\  
\It's the Scorpion Ninja Clan! They are here ... but they didn't attack and that's ... eh? What's that?\  
Takeru's very trained hearing could hear about three or four ninjas, they were in the dojo, and they were kidnapping one of the other two. He heard Ranma speak, so they must have Akane.  
\Kasumi ... I think they have your sister.\  
\Oh, my. But why?\  
\They must want it as a hostage so I'll surrender.\  
\You can't do that. But what are we going to do?\  
\Remember what I said about following them?\  
\Yes.\  
\Well ... now's the time.\  
  
After the smoke had cleared up, Ranma opened his eyes, he was alone in the dojo, Akane and Kasumi/Takeru were gone.  
"What happened here? I'm pretty sure those ninjas had something to do with this." Then Ranma saw a piece of paper on the floor, he picked it up and read it.  
  
To Takeru and his allies:  
  
We have kidnapped that short haired girl, she will be held hostage until you give us the spell that we want. Don't try anything or we'll kill her.  
  
Signed: The Scorpion Ninja Clan  
  
Ranma read the letter over, then Nabiki entered the dojo.  
"I heard some noises ... what happened?"  
"Those ninjas got Akane! We have to go and find her!"  
"Where's Takeru ... or Kasum? Wasn't she here?"  
"You are right ... where are they?"  
  
Meanwhile, at the rooftops of Nerima, a very determined Kasumi dressed in a gi was jumping from rooftop to rooftop, now THAT'S something you don't see very often.  
\Takeru ... where are we going?\  
\I told you Kasumi, trust me, they went this way, I'm following them right into the base.\  
\How can you be so sure, it's getting dark and I have o be home before dinner.\  
\Kasumi! I think that this is a little more important than to make dinner.\  
\Oh, my. Of course ... but how can you tell they went this way, I can't see anything.\  
\It's not what I see ... I can hear them running away ... and I can even smell Akane's perfume. Trust me on this one, I have been fighting with the Scorpion Ninja Clan for over two years.\  
Takeru/Kasumi jumped to another rooftop, and then stopped and jumped down on the ground, right in front of a ruined building.  
\They are here ... they are using this run down building as a Nerima home base.\  
\I see ... so Akane is in there. Now ... what's your plan?\  
\Plan ... I don't have a plan. I though that we can just get inside, beat them up, find Akane, then leave.\  
\Takeru ... you don't see the opportunity.\  
\What opportunity?\  
\You said they always moved the whole clan, with all the belongings, right? So that means that your body ... your real body ... it's in there. This is your chance to get it back, or do you plan on you and me sharing a body for the rest of our lives?\  
\You are right Kasumi. But I just wouldn't have enough time to do everything ... I would need help to pull this off.\  
\Leave that to me. I have an idea.\  
\Hm? Ok.\  
Now Kasumi took over, and walked towards a public phone nearby. She deposited a quarter and dialed a number.  
  
Ring, ring, ring Click  
  
"Hello. This is the Tendou's." Nabiki answered the phone.  
"Nabiki? It's me Kasumi. Takeru found the hiding place of the ninjas."  
Nabiki was surprised when she heard her sister's voice on the phone.  
"Kasumi! Are you ok?"  
"Yes, now listen. The ninjas are hiding in that ruined down building that the city council decided to demolish next week."  
"Yes, I know the one, what do you want me to do?"  
"Tell Ranma to come here, and tell him to bring some of his friends, Takeru and I are going to go in now, and try to rescue Akane, if Akane is safe, then the ninjas wont have any advantage."  
"I see, I'll tell him ... good luck."  
"Thank you sister."  
Click  
Nabiki hung up the phone.  
"Who was it?" Ranma asked from behind her.  
"Kasumi ... come on, we have work to do."  
  
CHAPTER 5:  
  
Godai was happy, at last, they didn't capture Takeru, but at least they have a hostage. And they would trade her for the mind changing spell.  
"Master Godai, the hostage is now securely behind bars." A brow ninja approached Godai, he turned his face to see him.  
"Good."  
"She gave us some trouble, she's stronger than she seems. We had to put some restraining bands on her so she couldn't escape by breaking the door."  
"I don't care what you do as long as we get that spell! We are very close and I don't want anything unexpected!"  
"No Master Godai, by your leave." The brown ninja left Godai alone again.  
Godai smiled, nothing could go wrong.  
That's what he tough.  
  
Outside the run up building, Takeru/Kasumi was trying to enter trough one of the windows.  
\Wont be there any guards?\  
\Don't worry Kasumi. If there are, I'll take care of them.\  
Takeru/Kasumi landed inside with a crouch, and looked around, there was only one ninja, and he wasn't looking his/her way. Takeru/Kasumi came from behind and with a quick punch on the head the ninja dropped to the floor.  
\Oh my, is he ok?\  
\Sure. I just popped his lights out. He'll wake up in a few hours with a major headache.\  
Takeru/Kasumi sneak past every room and hallway until he/she found a little cell.  
\There must be were they are holding Akane.\ Takeru said.  
\Let's rescue her.\ Kasumi answered.  
No guards around, Takeru/Kasumi walked quietly to the cell door, peered inside the little window on the big iron door. Akane was there, she looked like she cried herself to sleep, and she was wearing strange looking bands, on her arms and legs.  
\Oh my. Poor Akane, we have to help her.\  
\Yeah, Kasumi, let's wake her up.\  
"Akane ... sis ... are you alright?"  
Akane blinked a few times and looked up, her eyes were filled with joy when she saw her oldest sister.  
"Kasumi! I knew you'll come after them."  
"Actually it wasn't me. It was Takeru."  
"Ah ... right ... sorry."  
"Stand back, Takeru is going to break down the door."  
Akane nodded, Takeru/Kasumi took a few steps back, and then rushed to the door and hit it whit a roundhouse kick, the door dropped inside the cell with a big crash.  
"Those are restraining bands, they used them on me the time they captured me."  
"So that's the name of this things? I can barely move with these."  
"I know, don't worry, I know the trick for braking them."  
Takeru/Kasumi raised a hand and hit the bands in a weak spot that Takeru knew, in only a second the bands were cut in two, and Akane was able to move again.  
"Ok, now we have to go before they find us." Takeru said to Akane.  
Both of them (Or three depending on how you see it) left the cell, and turned a corner to the exit. But a big army of ninjas intercepted them, in fact they were ALL the ninjas of the Scorpion Ninja Clan, Takeru/Kasumi and Akane were surrounded, and in front of them was Godai.  
"So, Takeru, so nice to see you again. Or should I say, see your mind? Ha, ha, ha!"  
"Godai! You better laugh while you can, I'm tired of running away!"  
"And what are you going to do? Fight? You are very outnumbered."  
\Takeru ... what are we going to do?\  
\I don't know Kasumi ... I have never fought with so many before.\  
"Hey everybody we are here!" A voice said from above.  
Every body turned up to look at a bunch of teens landing in the middle right next to Takeru/Kasumi and Akane.  
"Ranma, you came!" Akane said.  
"Of course I came, what did you expect?"  
Now the odds were better, Ranma didn't come alone, whit him was Ukyo, Shampoo and Ryoga.  
"Akane ... I came as soon as I could." Ryoga said.  
"Shampoo not care what happens to Akane, but Shampoo want to help Ranma, so Shampoo came." Shampoo said.  
"Yeah. I'm going to help too. Can't let you do this alone." Ukyo said.  
"I'll make sure you'll never see the light of day again! Get them!!" Godai yelled and all the ninjas jumped towards them.  
Then, a lot of fights were going on at the same time.  
Ryoga was using his bandanas and his sword-belt to knock down every ninja in his sight.  
Ranma just kicked the ninjas on the face, with one hit they were out cold.  
Ukyo was tossing around her small spatulas, knocking down the nijas that tried to jump.  
Shampoo was swinging around her bonboris, hitting every ninja that was foolish enough to attack her.  
And Akane was doing some payback to the ninjas from kidnapping her.  
  
This only left Godai, that was standing on a battle ready stance in front of Takeru/Kasumi, also on a battle ready stance.  
"So Takeru, it seems that it's only you and me now."  
"Yeah ... I have been waiting for this a long time." Takeru said, smiling.  
"HA! You can't defeat me ... you are in a girls body! And she's alive! All the odds are in my favor." Godai said, also smiling.  
"Let's just see what happens." Takeru answered.  
With this, both of them leaped to one another, and began a quick punching fight. None of them landed a single punch, after a minute, both of them jumped back, looking ver tired.  
He's faster in that body ... but also weaker. Godai tough.  
Takeru was also thinking, talking to Kasumi.  
\He's stronger than I tough.\ Takeru said.  
\Don't give up. The fight just started.\ Kasumi tried to encourage him.  
\You are right, I'll do my best. We had come a long way to lose now.\  
With that, Takeru jumped and was landing with a kick, that Godai dodged, making a rolling jump a few feet back.  
When he landed, Godai used the momentum to leap forward and try to hit Takeru.  
Takeru was kneeled on the floor, for making the jump-kick, and noticed that Godai was making that attack, just in the nick of time, and stopped him with his left hand, using the right to hit Godai on the side.  
He's even better than I tough, his skills are beyond mine. If I want to win, I will have to use some dirty ninja tricks. Godai tough.  
Godai produced a katana from his black ninja gi, and swirled it around a bit, before getting into a battle ready stance.  
\Takeru ... he has a sword ... can you defeat him now that he's using a sword?\  
\Hummm ... I don't know ... I never did fight with someone armed ... but don't worry Kasumi ... I'll do my best.\  
Godai smiled, noticing that his rival wasn't attacking. And decided to take action, running towards Takeru/Kasumi, his katana ready.  
"AAAHHH!!!" The sharp blade descended on Takeru/Kasumi, who cached it with his/her bare hands.  
\Well done, Takeru!\  
\P-please Kasumi ... d-don't talk ... this is v-very difficult.\  
Godai was surprised that Takeru had cached the blade, and made more pressure on him, but Takeru used a Judo technique and tossed Godai with one leg while braking the katana in half.  
"Ouch ... you'll pay for that!" Godai said, while standing up.  
Takeru/Kasumi stood up, and turned, just in time to dodge a bunch of shurikens that Godai was tossing at them.  
Godai was throwing every thing he had, but Takeru/Kasumi was too fast, and dodged all of them. So after about 20 shurikens he didn't have any more weapons left.  
"So, Godai ... it seems that you don't have anything more to throw at us. What are you going to do? Eh?" Takeru said.  
He's too good for me alone ... well, desperate times call for desperate measures. Godai tough, and ran away into one of the many doors.  
\He's getting away!\  
\I can see that Kasumi. Let's go after him.\  
Takeru/Kasumi ran after Godai, but when he/she entered the room, they saw that Godai was looking at them, grinning evilly, holding a dagger on his right hand. The dagger was pointing at a teenage unconscious body on a table. Dressed with a dark blue gi, and the word 'Takeru' was clearly written on front of it.  
"What's the matter Takeru ... why don't you attack me?" Godai said.  
"You ... you ..."  
\Takeru ... it's that your real body?\  
\Yes Kasumi ...\  
"I got you now Takeru ... move an inch, and your real body its history! And you'll have to live the rest of your life inside that girl's body!"  
\Takeru ... is he saying that for real?\  
\I'm afraid so Kasumi ... he'll do any dirty trick to get what he wants.\  
\What ... what are you going to do?\  
\Give up I guess ... I mean ... if I don't do what he says ... you'll be stuck with me for the rest of your life.\  
\But ... but if you give up ... they'll force you to tell them the spell to change minds!\  
\I know ...\  
For about a minute, the two just remained silent, looking at Godai, that was still smiling, and holding the dagger.  
\Kasumi ... it's your choice ... what do you want me to do?\  
\Takeru ... please ... don't make me choose.\  
\It's your body Kasumi ... I don't want to give up ... but I don't want you to be stuck whit me for the rest of your life.\  
Kasumi tough ... what was more important ... to keep those ninjas from taking over the world ... or to share her body with a 18 year old male martial artist.  
\Takeru ... I'm not important ... just ... just attack him.\  
\Kasumi ... are you sure? I mean ...\  
\I'M SURE! Now GO!\  
Takeru was stunned, but obeyed. He jumped as fast as he could to catch Godai.  
Godai was also stunned, and quickly tried to kill Takeru's body, but, luckily for Kasumi and Takeru, Kasumi's body was too fast, and he/she reached Godai on the last second, with a roundhouse kick, Takeru made Godai drop the dagger, and with a single right hand hook, tossed him against a wall.  
"Humf!" Godai stood up, and then he saw how Kasumi's body was shining with a bright white light, Kasumi's right hand was on Takeru's body's chest.  
"NO!" Godai screamed.  
"Too late, Godai." Takeru's body stood up with a jump, and assumed a battle ready stance.  
"Takeru! You made it!" Kasumi said. Now Takeru was in his own body.  
"Yeah, thanks to you Kasumi ... now stand back, I'm gonna make Godai pay for all this."  
Godai was trying to get away, he knew that when Takeru was in his own body, he was REALLY strong, in fact to capture him the first time, he had send almost all the ninjas of the Scorpion Ninja Clan.  
"Oh, no, you don't!" Takeru leaped forward, and kicked Godai on the side. Godai dropped to the floor, stood up, and turned to face Takeru.  
"You ... you have been chasing me for two years ... hurting a lot of people in the process ... and you also tried to kill my body! You are going to pay for all that!"  
With that, Takeru hit Godai over and over many times in just a few seconds, like Ranma's Kachu tenshin amaguriken. Almost as fast but twice as strong.  
In just ten seconds, Godai was beaten unconscious on the floor.  
"And stay down!" Takeru said.  
At that moment, Akane entered the room and saw how Godai was on the floor, also she saw a boy she had never saw before, wearing a dark blue gi, with the word 'Takeru' written in white at the front.  
"Takeru? Are you really Takeru?" She asked.  
"Yes Akane. He is." Kasumi answered.  
"Why did you come here, Akane?" Takeru asked.  
"Oh, yes! Good news! We had beaten all of the ninjas!"  
"Good ... call the police and tell them to come here."  
"Hai." Akane nodded, and left the room.  
"So ... Takeru ... what are you going to do now?" Kasumi asked.  
"Now? I don't know ... I guess I'll go back home ... and continue with my training."  
Takeru walked to a nearby window, and was about to jump out.  
"Takeru ... are you going now?"  
"Yes, Kasumi ... I have nothing to do here ... good bye ... it has been nice meeting you ... and thank you for letting me use your body."  
Kasumi smiled, "You are welcome ... besides, I kind of enjoyed being able to do all that."  
Takeru smiled, and jumped out, and ran away into the night.  
At that moment, Ranma entered the room. "Hey! I heard that Takeru was back in his own body ... huh? Where is him?" Ranma asked, only seeing Kasumi and Godai unconscious on the floor.  
"Back home." Kasumi answered, still looking out the window.  
  
END:  
  
A few weeks later, Kasumi received a letter from Takeru, It said that he was back home, and was training, so he could be a good heir to his family's fighting style.  
As for Kasumi, she went back to just cleaning the house and make breakfast, lunch and dinner.  
  
****  
  
So, this FanFict wasn't as long as I expected. But I hope you enjoyed it anyway.  
I always wanted to make a FanFict starring Kasumi ... but I didn't know how. Until I came up[ with this concept.  
  
Well, that's it, if you want to e-mail me to tell me any comments, fell free to do so: lucasliso@datafull.com  
  
Persona 


End file.
